The perfect Torture
by SorrowNebrash
Summary: [Located in season 8] Dean and Sam have a Fight, Sam Leave, and they begins to investigate a Murderer that kill and torture people in a strange form but everything isn't okay if the Winchester aren't together, who can dies in this investigation? (HurtSam)
1. Fight

when he woke up he knew he was going to be another day with bad faces.

-Dean, please ... I know I made a mistake, but you too! Why I cant forget a moment? - Said the younger brother watching him angry.

you searched your ome-n sam! your fault! all for a girl! all betray me! except Benny, I am ashamed of you ... - said brutally angry and breathing.

Sam, to change, to avoid using aggression with his brother, decided to leave without saying words.

- Now where the hell are you going? - Said shouting.

-I long, you stay with your bitter hatred, forget me! - He shouted.

-I answer my calls or will see! - Shouted leaning on the Impala. watching his brother fading into the mist with nothing more.

The days passed, Dean suspected that his brother had left everything ... Is it true?

The framework and called Sam, again in every day.

'Hi I'm Sam, leave a message. - He threw the phone angry, thinking that said days ago.

-I have lost him . - he whispered

Sam-Hello, I'm Dean, where did you get? please answer me, I'm desperate. - Sam heard the cry of his brother in the message. put the phone angry, I can not call-in hunting. - muttered.

was looking for a serial murderer who had kidnapped and killed people as strange, torturing vaguely - is it a demon resentful?-he thought.

appeared someone walking behind him, leaving him with a substance motionless and unconscious, was the resentful.

-I have distract myself, and find Sam - he thought.

found a news, about a murderer who tortured people for no reason, but with strange actions for a human being mad.

he went to the man's house where he said he was. or rather area.

found some blood, but no where otenía signals could come.

He could never imagine that Sam was in this.


	2. Dangerous And Moving

When he awoke he felt a headache and shock. in his mind just said "take it easy sam, and you'll get out of this, you always do" but he felt he was lying.

was difficult will keep his eyes open, but not was serving because he had problems seeing. he dont hear nothing but pain felt at one point wanted to die so much suffering. head was almost broken, blood from a knife cut with some strange and not normal, it was more pain than a normal wound. The demon resentful! - Sam whispered.

-Yes, you say my name. looked like a man fresh out of a mental hospital with defects, only that it was a powerful demon, but not known.

- What do you want from me? - Sam said looking anywhere.

'I want you challenge me as you kill demons ... he said with a smile on his face.

'I think you're a little late, and that was years ago, so will not return to. -

- Who said it would not still there?

-No continues! - Sam shouted.

-Take this blood, you'll like, or you will die. - Resentful ordered.

-No. - Sam said.

I'm tired, Sink there, I look for someone who comes now ... - then used his powers against sam, leaving immobile, with pain in his chest and just down a strange table.

He was with a knife out of the house.

Sam begged for death, he felt so weak, so alone, with his big mistake to fight his brother would be safe. but he not resist-

falling off the blood that had marked heridad, so blood loss left him dazed and not look at the reality, he fell unconscious minutes later.

On the other hand, Dean heard footsteps, pointing his gun alert everywhere. Now rabies had attacked him, angry and sad about the departure of Sam, shot a bullet into a tree, was more than enough for the Demon resentful find him and make him fight.

-Ahh, Dean Winchester, I know there are two, right? -

-None of your business! - Dean shouted.

'I'll see if my business or no.-punched him, knocking him unconscious. dragged him into the house, leaving it in a corner Again Sam grabbed and put in his ... "worktable".

Sam's screams were irritadores with agony and pain that seemed that who was suffering listened. the only screaming, no pleading no name, just screaming.

when Dean was incorporated, saw a leg, but as heard noise or crying, approached.

-Hey, are you okay? What have they done? - Said touching his leg.

He did not move froze, clutching his face, watching the blood throughout your body.

-Hey, you hear me? - He said.

Sam crawled and saw the face of his brother, Surprised, almost inaudibly said his name and put his hand ... What-are you doing here? - Said closing his eyes slowly.

-s-s-Sam ... Sammy! - said holding it. - How did you end up here? -

I was doing the work. -


End file.
